gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ladies Half Price
Ladies Half Price 'is a mission in GTA IV DLC The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Gay Tony to Luis Fernando Lopez. It first appeared in GTA IV, played through Niko Bellic's point of view, in Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. Description Old Man Ancelotti has ordered Gay Tony and Luis to get back his daughter, or he'll have them both killed. Luis dislikes the idea, but Tony has arranged a meet with the kidnappers of Gracie, to give them the diamonds for her safe return. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in Tony's car *Go to Pier 45 *Go to the Charge Island Sewage Works *Shake the gang member off the boat *Go back to Pier 45 '100% Objectives Complete the mission in 3:35 Shake off the Russian mobster in seven seconds Walkthrough and Brucie's conversation is quickly cut short as Tony interrupts.]]This mission is incredibly easy, with most of the important parts within the cutscenes rather than the actual gameplay. The opening cut-scene focuses primarily around Luis & Brucie. Brucie queue's up at the entrance of Maisonette 9. Since Brucie and Roman cannot enter the nightclub because they're not on the list, Dessie doesn't allow them to enter. Luis appears, and allows them to enter. Once the opening cutscene ends, get into Tony's Schafter and drive to the back of Pier 45. There, get into the waiting boat and head over to the pink marker at the Charge Island Waste Management center. Once you float into the pink marker, another cutscene plays. Luis and Tony meet up with kidnappers, along with a bound-and-gagged Gracie. That's right, it's Niko and Packie. The scene follows out exactly the way it does in Grand Theft Auto IV; after a few tense moments, Tony drops the diamonds in between them and Niko, in which Packie allows Gracie to walk over to Tony. As Luis, Tony, and Gracie turn to leave, Ray Bulgarin and his men show up to take back the diamonds he feels was rightfully his. As Niko and Packie turn to fight them, Luis, Tony, and Gracie run for the boat. Luis shoots one goon who goes after them, but one manages to hop on the back of the boat as they make their getaway. Back in control, you must shake the goon off the back of the boat by violently shaking the boat left and right until he lets go. Once he's off, Gracie will order Luis to go back and kill Niko and Packie, to which Luis refuses. As Gracie begins to shout at and harass Luis, he then punches her out cold. Head back to the pier to finish the mission. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This mission appears as Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend from Niko's point of view. *Like all of Niko's appearances in both DLC's, his hair appears to be much darker than it is in the main game. *Various characters appear in this mission. Roman and Brucie are seen entering the Maisonette 9. Niko and Packie are seen in Charge Island with Gracie, and Ray shows up with his men interrupting the deal. *If Luis approaches Packie and Niko or kills them or Gracie before the deal, the deal is off and the mission will fail. *If Luis stops the boat with the goon holding on, the goon will climb on to the boat and shoot Gracie, failing the mission. *Tony has his TBoGT voice during this mission and before he and Luis head to Charge Island, but during the deal with Niko and Packie, Tony has his voice from GTA IV. *Bulgarin's interruption was not explained during GTA IV, but it was made clear that a rough outline of Luis' story and his working with Bulgarin was planned from the start. In GTA IV, Bulgarin mentions how "the faggot and his Dominican bitch" referring to Gay Tony and Luis respectively, stole his diamonds. Bulgarin would have found out that Luis and Niko (both of them his enemies) were meeting, and took the opportunity to try and kill them both in the same place. *When Luis and Tony are untying Gracie, you can hear the conversation between Bulgarin and Niko in the background. *After shaking the goon hanging on the back of the boat, it is possible to go back and kill or injure Niko and Packie, without failing the mission. However, they both have a colossal amount of health and will attack Luis in return. After Bulgarin's men are down, neither Niko or Packie continue forward (although they are supposed to retrieve the diamonds from Bulgarin's men), but will instead attack the police. Going back to the scene is not canon. * Like in the original GTA IV, Packie uses an Assault Rifle in this mission, while Niko uses a Carbine Rifle. *Niko cannot be heard using his taunts during this mission, but Packie will occasionally say things. * For some reason, Bulgarin appears to be driving a different, white colored car in this mission, he drove a black/brown Marbelle in the original cutscene. * If you are killed by Niko, you can sometimes see him pull out his cellphone and make a call, wait a few seconds, and hang up. No voices can be heard. This may possibly be a double mission fail easter egg, but it is more likely a small glitch. * In GTA IV Niko and Packie drive a dark green LX2007 Vincent, while in this mission it appears to be colored black. If you go back to the scene, the car will sometimes explode, sending Niko (who was using it as cover) flying. However, he won't die due to his large amount of health. * Even if you go back and kill Niko and Packie, Gracie will still complain about you not killing them. This is obviously because killing Niko and Packie is neither canon or intended. * An easier way to shake the Mafia member off the boat is to stop the boat, press the exit vehicle button, and shoot the Mafia member. He will fall off and you can continue the mission with no penalty. * This is currently the last time Luis and Niko have crossed paths. * Another easy way to shake the Mafia member quickly is to reverse, causing him to fall off instantly. * After this mission, Rocco will call you and the penultimate mission Party's Over is unlocked. * This is the only crossover mission in the GTA IV era, along with Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend and Three Leaf Clover, not to involve Johnny Klebitz. * If you get off the boat before you get to the marker and swim to Charge Island, you will hear Packie say "Fuck off!", "People!" and more, and Niko will say "Not fucking funny!", "C'mon, you assholes!" etc. If you shoot Niko or Packie they will not fight back. es:Ladies Half Price Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony